Introduction of Ryu Martinez
'The Days of The Martinez Family' Ray, Aki, and there seven year old son Ryu Martinez were traveling on a dirt path in the mountains as they had stopped near a small waterfall. "Dad, why are we traveling so many times every day?" Ryu asked while his mom was cutting his hair. "Because we're trying to find a new place to start our lives Ryu, don't worry we'll find one soon i promise." Ray said smiling to his son. "Ryu, i know it's been hard for you to have a normal life being we haven't stayed in one town for more than one day, but you will i guarantee it." Aki said smiling as she finished his hair cut giving him spiky hair that matched his white hair perfectly. "Huh, i bet alot of kids don't have white hair when there very young." Ryu said taking off his clothes to wash himself in the river. "Alot of kids can't see hollows either but ur the same exception." Ray said smiling. Ryu huffed and finished washing away all the loose hair. Night came as Ray was tending the camp-fire that was burning brightly while Aki went into the forest to gather food, and Ryu was looking at the fire deep in thought which was noticed by his father though Ray was still looking at the fire. "Something is troubling you Ryu, what is it?" Ray said while adding more wood. "It's just...... I've always seen kids playing and having fun like they don't have a care in the world and when i see us...." "Ryu.......... I understand what you have been going through and I am truly sorry for doing so but we have to continue on this path for a bit longer." Ray said then noticed they were running low on firewood. "I'll be back, watch the fire and make sure it doesn't go out." Ray said as he got up and shunpo'd to search for more fire wood. Ryu sighed as he looked around and used some dry wood that he found around him, then suddenly out of nowhere he heard rustiling in the bushes. "Who's there?!" Ryu got up and looked around very carefully. "Oh I'm sorry." A girl's voice said as she appeared right before him. "Oh no I'm sorry, i thought u were a bear or something." Ryu said blushing. "Haha, well bears don't attack unless threathend by people and you really weren't threathining." The girl said laughing as Ryu huffed and looked away. "I'm Ryu, Ryu Martinez." Ryu said looking at her with only his eyes. "I'm Fana, pleasure to meet you." Fana said smiling as she sat down on one of the logs that Ray put around the fire. "So why are you out here all by yourself?" Ryu asked sitting back down while he tended the fire. "My grandfather is talking with the great spirit's on the mountain apperantly so i came down to go back to his cabin when i saw the fire." Fana said smiling. "Oh, sorry if we came on your grandfather's land we're just spending the night here until we can find a city to stay in for a while." Ryu said sighing as he put the last of the firewood. "It's quite alright, my grandfather is always very welcoming to people who camp here." Fana said smiling as she moved towards Ryu. Then out of nowhere Ray appeared back and brought back more wood but then saw his son with Fala,"Well Ryu who's your little friend." Ray asked with a smile. I'm Fala, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Fala said smiling.